The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Performance
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. Kion and his family were heading to Mizimu Grove to attend a concert given by Matembo's Herd. Kion, Kiara, and Mari were walking together. "Mtoto's performing today" Kion said. "I know, Matembo told me" Kiara answered. She bent down, and grasped Mari's scruff. Suddenly, Zazu flew up, and landed beside Simba. He bowed respectfully. "There is a crisis at the Water Hole" he said. Simba and Nala exchanged a glance. "What is it?" Nala asked. "Bupu and Makuu are arguing" Zazu explained. Kion groaned. "I'll come to the Water Hole and straighten it out" Simba said. "You'll miss the concert" Kia pointed out. "What about tradition, Grandpa?" Belee added. Simba sighed. "I must take care of this" he said. Nala pressed her muzzle against his. "I'll praise them on your behalf" she said. "Thank you" Simba purred. Zazu cleared his throat. Simba nodded, and Zazu led him away. Nala's expression brightened. "Come, they'll be worried if we don't show up" she said brightly. When they arrived at Mizimu Grove, Nala assembled them on the ledge. She and Kiara leapt down to join Matembo. Matembo bowed respectfully towards Nala. "Greetings" she said warmly. "Hello, Matembo" Kiara purred. "Where is King Simba?" Matembo asked. "Something came up. He was very disappointed to miss this event" Nala explained. Matembo nodded. "I understand" she said. "We are very grateful." Kiara said. She and Nala climbed up to the ledge. Matembo cleared her throat. "Today, Zito and I are proud to include our son in this performance." She said. She turned to her herd, and they began to trumpet. Kion leaned against Kiara's foreleg. "Mtoto's pretty good" he said. Kiara nodded. "Matembo said he's been practicing"'she said. When they'd finished, Nala leapt down, and cleared her throat. "I am pleased to praise this performance on behalf of King Simba and myself" she said warmly. Matembo inclined her head. "Thank you, Queen Nala" she said. Kiara leapt down to join Nala. She smiled brightly as Mtoto approached. "You were wonderful, Mtoto" she praised. "Really?" Mtoto asked. Kiara nodded. "I'm very proud of you" she said. Mtoto pressed himself against her foreleg. Suddenly, Simba rushed into the clearing. He settled down beside Nala. "Is everything okay?" Nala asked. Simba nodded. He inclined his head towards Matembo. "Thank you for your patience. I'm deeply honored to be included in your tradition." He said. "Of course" Matembo said kindly. Kiara gently nudged Mtoto forward. Simba's expression softened. "Perhaps Mtoto could perform for me again?" He said. Mtoto nodded eagerly. "I'd be honored" he said. "He can come to Pride Rock" Matembo said. "Do you want to come too?" Mari asked. Matembo's expression softened. "I'd love too" she said. Simba led the way to Pride Rock. When they arrived, Simba arranged them outside the den. Kiara led Mtoto to stand in front of Simba. Mtoto cleared his throat, and began to trumpet loudly. When he finished, Simba stepped forward. He pressed a paw against Mtoto's cheek. "I'm sure your parents are very proud of you, as am I. It was a wonderful performance" he said. Mtoto's expression brightened. He inclined his head politely. "Thank you, King Simba" he sajd. "You're welcome, Mtoto" Simba said warmly. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics